


Won’t let this go

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Small gibshop Drabble





	Won’t let this go

“Isn’t it your bedtime?”Maya asked her boyfriend 

“Hypocrite”Jack rolled his eyes 

Maya had caught him wide awake it was 5:00 in the morning 

“So I’m on a schedule now?”Jack questioned her

“Get some sleep”Maya kisses his lips softly 

“I don’t feel like sleeping I’d much rather be awake anyways”Jack says trying to nudge her away 

“You won’t get rid of me that easily”Maya answers 

“You won’t let this go will you?”He asked her 

“Nope because I’m worried about you”Maya replies

“Seriously I’m fine you don’t need to worry about me”Jack stared into her eyes


End file.
